


Lurking

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Minor Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Bodhi sees something he isn't supposed to, and not for the first time.





	Lurking

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019 prompt: Solo

The door to his quarters slammed and Bodhi locked it with shaking fingers.

He was going to be in so much trouble if he got caught, hopefully that wouldn’t happen. He’d seen them again. He didn’t even mean to this time. It had just happened. That wasn’t to say that he didn’t linger about sometimes; hidden, hoping.

Shame flooded over him at the thought. Bodhi knew it was wrong but he just couldn't help himself. Baze and Chirrut were so intense. Both handsome in their own way, charming, enigmatic. It wasn't his fault he was crushing on them so terribly.

So sometimes he lurked where he wouldn't be seen, and waited for the two of them to steal a moment. He waited, and he watched.

The problem was now he couldn't stop thinking about it, about them. He hadn't even meant to watch this time, he'd just turned a corner and there they were. Chirrut pinned up against the wall, legs wrapped around Baze's waist and biting down on his fingers to keep quiet.

Bodhi's shaking hands fumbled with the zip on his jumsuit. He sat on his cot, then lay back and closed his eyes.

As his hand slid into his jumpsuit he let himself imagine them again. His cock was already hard, had been since he'd caught them. He stroked slowly at first, savoring the pleasure as well as the burning blush across his cheeks from doing something he knew he shouldn't.

What would the Guardians say if they ever found out.

Bodhi bit his lip at that thought, and tightened his grip. He stroked himself faster, thumb swiping over the head of his cock and finding it wet from precome. He whimpered, it felt so good.

After so many nights alone shifting cargo from one place to another for the Empire he was well practised. There had been little else to do to pass the time, and it had taken his mind off of the things the Empire was doing, the things the cargo he shipped would be used for.

Bodhi shoved his free hand in his mouth to keep from making too much noise. The last thing he needed was someone realising what he was up to.

As pleasure burned bright across his nerves and his imagination filled with images of him pinned on each side by the Guardians, he shuddered and arched off of the cot as he came in thick spurts over his fist.

As he floated for a moment, enjoying the endorphin rush he couldn't help but wonder how long he was going to be able to keep going with this.


End file.
